robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Myth Hunting Organizations
This page consists of the numerous myth hunting organizations that are active on ROBLOX. These groups share the common goal of solving myths and cooperating together to do group hunts. However, some groups, like Roblox's Myths, participate in closed investigations, in which only members of that group may participate in the hunt. The methods of a group can vary based on size as well as leadership. You or a representative may add your own group to this after it exceeds one hundred members. Myth Hunting Groups Member Count: Around 17,000 Leader: jokerkid5898 : Main Article: Robloxian Myth Hunters Robloxian Myth Hunters '''(often abbreviated as '''RMH) is the largest myth hunting group on ROBLOX, boasting a 16,000 member count as of late. RMH is arguably one of, if not the oldest myth hunting group in circulation. It is noted that AlbertsStuff, a popular ROBLOX YouTuber, has brought RMH into the public eye in his series in which he myth hunts ROBLOX games. Many myths also join the ranks of RMH. It should also be noted that a large amount of the Cult Family, a classical myth family, have joined RMH and have their own rank dedicated to them. Many other myths, both large and small in popularity, also have joined. The group is indeed run by jokerkid5898, however, joker has appointed Cenoglyphic to be his second in command, followed closely by the Council (comprised of Stefano and ClockJpg). High ranks, such as Administrator and Hunting Prodigy also have unique jurisdictions and many are moderators in the Discord server. The group was co-founded by lewa1269 and RockOn80s (r.i.p.), whose help is showcased proudly as they have a unique role in the group as Co-Founder. RockOn80s has a memorial dedicated to him in the RMH Park. There is also a memorial built for him by joker to pay respects. Roblox's Myths Member Count: Around 12,000 Leader: Kazdam : Main Article: Roblox's Myths Roblox's Myths Foundation '''(often abbreviated as '''RM) is a myth hunting group on ROBLOX. RM currently has about 4,800 members, making it a sizeable myth hunting organization. RM has several departments that play an integral part in the structure of the group as well as rising up the ranks. One may apply to join a department only after they complete the Myth Knowledge Assessment, with is implemented in order to prove that one is ready to begin the next stage in their myth hunting career. Every department has a Head, and this Head must be a member of the Council. The Council members are detailed in the department page of this Wikia. In design, RM is much like the SCP Foundation. The headquarters of RM is a Containment Facility (which is visibly based on the SCP Foundation aesthetically) that houses the different departments as well as various contained myths which are classified as either A (Safe), B (Unsafe), C (Dangerous), or D (Uncontainable). It should also be noted that RM has two ROBLOX admins within their ranks -- HellaAric and Brouhahaha. The Myth Hunt Member Count: Around 1,600 Leader: Enszo : Main Article: The Myth Hunt smart is a big doofus and knows nothing about the myth hunt and is too lazy to go research. no offense enszo <3 The Myth Files Member Count: Around 400 Leader: tzic : Main Article: The Myth Files The Myth Files (often abbreviated as TMF) is a myth hunting group on ROBLOX with strong connections to the House of Morpheus. Its structure is somewhat hierarchical, wherein sharing information about myths can lead to advancement in the rank system. Administrative positions can be applied for (in the group's Discord server) by Adept Hunters, Phenomenal Hunters, and Professionals, all of which are ranks. While both independent and group hunts are regular occurrences in the group, sharing information is highly encouraged throughout. Myth Hunting Corporation Member Count: Around 290 Leader: Axteus : Main Article: Myth Hunting Corporation MHC Myth Hunting Corporation is a myth hunting group on ROBLOX hosting around 290 members. House of Morpheus Member Count: Around 160 Leader: TimGuy101 : Main Article: House of Morpheus The House of Morpheus is a myth hunting group on ROBLOX closely associated with The Myth Files. It holds the same ideals that there is no wannabe myth as The Myth Files, claiming that the group was "the start of the rebellion against the word 'wannabe.'" The group currently hosts around 160 members. Miscellaneous Myth Hunting Groups The Doctor's Office Member Count: Around 2,750 Leader: DrMach :Main Article: DrMach The Doctor's Office '''is a group made by DrMach. It is dedicated to his therapy work. Much of the group's activity occurs within its Discord server. It must be noted, however, that DrMach does not see patients anymore. The Official Cult Family '''Member Count: Around 2,750 Leader: DrMach Main Article: Cult Family '''The Official Cult Family '''is a group made by DrMach. It is made to showcase the "official" members of the Cult Family, however the factuality of who is and who isn't a canonical member of the Cult Family is widely disputed in the myth hunting community. Category:Main Articles